Quieres ser sincera, Hikari?
by Ariadna
Summary: a Hikari le gusta un chico... y no es Takeru, ni Daisuke, ni siquiera Koushirou!! (un Joukari ^^)


¿Quieres ser sincera, Hikari ****

¿Quieres ser sincera, Hikari?

Por: Ariadna

Fue un día tranquilo después de todo… vencieron al supuesto emperador de los digimon destruyendo otra aguja de control. Y de paso Iori descubrió en Joh a un adulto inspirador para seguirle los pasos… 

Cada uno había ido para sus casas, excepto por Hikari quien se ofreció a ayudar a Miyako en su tienda cuando ésta última chica comenzó a quejarse de cuanto sus padres la hacían trabajar. 

-vaya, por fin conocí a otro de los famosos elegidos originales. Me alegro mucho que Joh-sempai se lleve tan bien con Iori ^^ - comentó la muchacha de cabellos morados mientas caminaban hacia a su casa.

-Joh-san tiene mucha afinidad con los niños. 

-es increíble como iba preparado para todo, incluso con esas bolsas para el reumatismo, jaja.

-Joh-san siempre es así, no le gusta llegar a un lugar sin algo de seguridad, es su manera de ayudar. En nuestra primera aventura en el Mundo Digital siempre fue él el responsable de todo…

-y era completamente cierto lo que me habías dicho, Hikari-chan, ¡él es muy guapo!

La hermana de Taichi se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. 

-ah, si…

Hikari prefirió terminar el tema y dejó que Miyako hablara más y más sobre otra cosa… lo cierto es que se arrepintió un poco de haberle contado a su nueva amiga sobre lo que pensaba de Joh unos días antes… ¡casi la delata cuando le presentaron al susodicho! Y es que… a Hikari le gustaba mucho Jou…

-si no fuera por mi trabajo hubiese ido con Iori y Joh-sempai a comer las galletas de la Sra. Hida, ¡ya te he dicho que cocina excelente! Gracias por acompañarme Hikari, sé que querías ir a probar esas galletas tu también.

-no hay problema.

La portadora de la Luz llegó a su casa un par de horas después… saludó a su madre y se fue a su habitación. Allí Taichi parecía hablar muy animadamente por teléfono_… "de seguro habla con Kohshiroh o Sora"_. no lo saludó pues sabía que no le contestaría, así que fue directamente a sacar sus cuadernos y hacer sus tareas…

-mmm… ajá, eso fue lo que pasó… - Taichi hablaba. – ok, menos mal… de todas maneras… si, te estaré esperando… gracias de nuevo, Joh, nos vemos en un rato… 

Hikari saltó. ¿Su hermano hablaba con Joh? Esperó con impaciencia a que éste colgara para responder sus dudas.

-¿quién era al teléfono, oniichan?

-ah, Joh. Y viene en camino, quedó de ayudarme a estudiar mis matemáticas… oye, él me contó lo que pasó hoy, me hubiese gustado estar ahí…

Taichi se quedó hablando un poco más sobre su frustración por no poder ayudar cada vez que quería, pero Hikari dejó de escucharlo a la mitad de sus quejas… ¡Joh vendría! ¡Estarían solos ellos (y su hermano, claro) sin ningún otro de los niños elegidos u otras personas! Se puso roja como tomate nuevamente y corrió al baño a arreglarse…

-… y al final todo termina en la raíz cuadrada de siete, ¿ves?

Dos horas esperando había estado Hikari desde que llegó Joh a su casa. Taichi era un cabezota que no entendía nada… la chica se estaba desesperando, estaba a punto de gritarle a su hermano cada una de las respuestas a sus preguntas, pero Joh la detenía con su mirada de paciencia y volvía a comenzar el problema…

-mmm, si tú lo dices, Joh… - Taichi soltó un suspiro. – tomemos un descanso, ¿sí? tantos números harán freír mi cabeza…

-no me extrañaría nada… - le murmuró su hermana, aún impaciente.

Joh rió.

-ok, será mejor que por tu propio bien, Taichi, te tomes ese descanso, ya que estabas volviendo más loca a Hikari-chan con tus preguntas que a mi…

Hikari se ruborizó por dejar que Joh viera eso. Taichi simplemente lanzó un bufido.

-la materia ES difícil, ¿ok? – justificó y salió de la pieza en busca de un vaso de agua.

Joh volvió a reír, le gustaba que Taichi no hubiese cambiado tanto con los años… se giró hacia Hikari.

-no necesitabas acompañarnos si no querías, Hikari-chan.

-nah, así está bien. Quería agradecerte por ayudarnos hoy en la tarde.

-por favor, Hikari, es mi trabajo también. Quizás los chicos y yo no tengamos la posibilidad de abrir el portal y hacer evolucionar a nuestro digimon con las mismas facilidades de ustedes pero seguimos siendo niños elegidos, ¿no? Y el Mundo Digital es nuestra responsabilidad. Además, Gomamon me necesitaba…

-oh, lo siento, es verdad… - la chica bajó la vista ante su falta de delicadeza.

-cambiando de tema… - Joh se volvió a mirar los ejercicios que trabajaba con Taichi. – me di cuenta que lograbas sacar las respuestas antes que tu hermano… eres muy inteligente, Hikari-chan.

-no es para tanto, es que estaba prestando atención a lo que decías y lo entendí de inmediato. Enseñas muy bien, Joh-san, si Taichi fuera más atento ya se sabría toda la materia.

-en eso tienes razón…

-¿no quieres algo de comer o algo de tomar? – le preguntó ella, sonrojada de hablar tan tranquilamente con él, lo lograba muy pocas veces.

-no, gracias. En casa de Iori ya comí más que suficiente, su madre realmente cocina tan bien como dicen.

-es verdad, ¿qué tal te fue conociendo al abuelo de Iori? Debe ser una persona muy seria…

Joh contuvo una risa nerviosa al recordar como el Sr. Hida estaba tan ensimismado bebiendo un jugo que casi lo ignoró por completo hasta que le ofreció jugo a él también… Iori se avergonzó bastante…

-no tanto, no tanto…

-ya estoy de vuelta. – anunció Taichi, volviendo a entrar. - ¡está bien, acabemos de una vez con estos números!

-las matemáticas no son digimons virus, Taichi…

Hikari había pasado por el baño, y cuando salió, vio a Joh despidiéndose de Taichi y su madre.

-¿qué, ya te vas?

-ajá, no vivo tan lejos, pero necesito tomar el autobús, no el tren, y ese se demora más en pasar por aquí…

-te acompaño hasta el paradero.

-gracias.

Caminaban tranquilos… a la chica le agradaba el aire entre caluroso y frío del momento, típico de la estación. Miraba de reojo hacía a Joh… ¿qué le gustaba tanto de él? Su forma de ser, responsable, atento, cuidadoso, confiable, sincero…

Suspiró. Él era sincero, pero ella… sabía que jamás se atrevería a decirle a él lo que sentía, sabía que él no la correspondía, sabía que la consideraba solo como una hermana menor…

-¿hay algo que te moleste, Hikari-chan?

-¿huh? – las palabras del chico la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. - ¿molestarme algo? No, nada, ¿por qué?

-es sólo que últimamente te comportas distinta, al menos conmigo…

la niña hizo una mueca, si tan solo supiera…

-no es nada, Joh-san. Es solo que estoy creciendo, no puedes esperar que me comporte como una niña pequeña siempre…

-bueno, nunca fuiste muy niña… Takeru era bastante maduro para tener ocho años y tu lo eras aún más que él… para mi eres toda una mujer ya.

-¿en serio? – la ansiedad la invadió rápidamente.

-no una mujer completa, aún te falta para eso, - Joh le regaló una sonrisa. - pero eres bastante adulta para tu edad, - después se dio cuenta de algo. - ¿es eso lo que te molesta? ¿Qué te consideren una niña?

-un poco. Sé que oniichan piensa eso, y Yamato-san y Sora-chan… y sí, ¡todos! – exclamó. - ¿qué tengo que hacer para que se den cuenta que eso no es cierto, Joh-san?

-no te preocupes, estoy seguro que esta nueva experiencia en el Mundo Digital hará ver a todos lo maduros que son Takeru-kun, tú y los demás…

Ella asintió.

-si, creo que tienes razón… - Hikari pensó por un momento en decir algo más… pero calló.

-¿entonces nada más te preocupa, Hikari-chan? – volvió a interrogar él.

-no, Joh-san. – emitió una sonrisa. – con lo que me dijiste me basta, gracias.

Taichi sintió entrar la casa a su hermana pequeña y siguió escuchando sus pasos hasta que entró a su cuarto.

-regresaste. – dijo, tratando de hacer notar algo más…

Hikari asintió y como distraída se puso a buscar unos libros que estaban finalmente frente suyo. Taichi también notó eso.

-¿y cuando le dirás que te gusta, imouto?

-¿uh? – la niña levantó su vista y miró a su hermano entre sorprendida y ruborizada. - ¿a que te refieres?

-a Joh. Puede que yo sea un cero a la izquierda para las matemáticas, - mencionó con ironía. – y que de amor y mujeres sepa muy poco, pero puedo darme cuenta cuando tú actúas extraño, Hikari. ¿Qué acaso crees que no veo cuando te sonrojas cada vez que oyes el nombre de Joh?

-este, yo…

-vuelvo a preguntar, ¿cuándo le dirás?

-¡no digas tonterías oniichan!

Hikari se puso de pie y salió rápidamente de la habitación, antes que el antiguo portador del Valor la volviera a invadir con preguntas. Corrió al baño y se mojó la cara para borrar el rubor de su mejillas y refrescarse.

Se miró la cara en el espejo. 

Es cierto que la conversación con Joh le había subido los ánimos y le daba esperanzas, pero…

Escuchó de nuevo la pregunta de su hermano _"¿cuándo le dirás que te gusta?"_

Algún día, tal vez… Joh la consideraba una mujer, y con eso tal vez…

-dime, Joh-san, ¿podrás prestarme algún día suficiente de tu sinceridad?… ¿Cuándo podré decirte que me gustas?…

****

~owari~

notas: 

ok, me disculpan por este intento de fic hecho en un rato pero es que hace tiempo que quería escribir un Joukari y con lo ocurrido el cap de hace unos días (me encanta el Jou de 02!! *Lovely ^_^*) se me vino la idea y simplemente escribí.

Por cierto, ¡felicítenme! En todas esas pruebas en las que tenía que estudiar y no estudié por escribir fics me fue bien ¡y pasé el semestre! *¡y el próximo semestre me pasan Kanji! Yay!! ^^* 

Volviendo al fic… me gusta bastante el par de Jou y Hikari, me hace pensar en Sakura y Yukito (no es así, Ryu-kun? ^_~), y para mi Jou es mi segunda opción favorita para Hikari (ya saben que la primera es Koushirou ^^).

Lo de las bolsas para el reumatismo… no sé si serían de las mismas, pero cuando estabamos sufriendo los estragos del invierno mi amiga Chisa se compró uno de esos en una tienda coreana y se ven muy parecidos, si hasta funcionan igual…

Respecto a como escribí el nombre de Jou en este fic… buee, es que hay muchas maneras de escribir su nombre, puede ser Joe, Jyou, Joh y Jou. Verán, todo depende del Kanji (por Kamisama! Ya estoy hablando como mi profe!), para empezar, su nombre quiere decir "unidad de longitud" (ok ¬_¬U los padres de este chico dejan mucho que desear…), y se escribe "Jo" con una alargación en la "o", o sea, se lee "Joo", pero por alguna extraña razón (que no entraré a explicar ahora porque ni yo misma estoy segura), cuando hay una alargación se le agrega una "u" o una "h" después de la primera "o" (hay palabras con excepciones, como Ookami, que quiere decir Lobo, que se escribe tal cual), por lo que se podría escribir en romaji (nuestro tipo de letras) como "Jou" y "Joh". La existencia de "Jyou" es porque como su nombre está en kanji se escribe con un solo dibujo, pero si se quiere escribir con las palabras japonesas (kanas, Hiragana) necesitas escribir todo por sílabas, y el abecedario japonés no tiene oficialmente la "J" (excepto para "Ji") entonces hay que formar la palabra a través de una mezcla de dos sílabas, la "Ji" y la "yo", entonces queda "Jyo", pero recuerden que tiene una alargación, por eso "Jyou". Ahora a explicar "Joe"… y es que ese es su nombre según como sale escrito en el segundo ending ("Keep on"), dice "Joe", así que supongo que es válido también… claro que me parece extraño que lo escriban así cuando el Kanji es distinto, pero bueno, japonés no sé tanto para lograr entender su lógica… (es como tratar de captar el por qué los señores Tachikawa nombraron "oreja" a su hija… aunque podría ser nombre extranjero, pero igualmente "mimi" quiere decir "oreja" en japonés, jaja). 

Suficiente con la clase de japonés de hoy, es solo que el nombre de Jou lo tenía atravesado desde hace tiempo y quería dejar en claro que todas las versiones son válidas (no así con el nombre de Koshiro, ojo).

Ok, espero sus comentarios ^^


End file.
